


Pride

by Taua



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Isolation, Murder, One-Sided Attraction, Oneshot, Other, Pride, Seven Deadly Sins, subtle darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taua/pseuds/Taua
Summary: Pride is everything Sasuke Uchiha knows - and everything which will ever mean anything in his life. 
Part of a writer's challange about the seven deadly sins. Obviously, I picked Pride.





	

Pride.

The only thing Sasuke Uchiha had in his otherwise empty, twisted life was pride. It was the only feeling he knew, the only sensation he allowed. Pride was all he had – and needed.

He had been devoured by pride quite early in his life. Barely a child, he began realizing something went wrong. Sasuke felt lonely, so lonely, missing the warm touch of his mother's hands and the gentle gaze of his father's eyes. Whatever he did, they wouldn't pay attention to him – no matter what he archived and how much he sought their love. Never were his actions worth as much as a lazy look from them while his brother, his damn brother, savored their entire affection. Oh, Itachi had everything he sought, bathing in the touches and gazes Sasuke would go as far as to kill for.

Nobody loved Sasuke... and probably that made him so very responding to the darkness hidden in their bloodline.

Since there was no one else who did it, Sasuke began loving himself. He liked the way he kept his little bedroom clean, how his clothing remained smooth even when he went outside. He liked his own paintings and skills at games, along with his great intelligence.

And then, changes took place.

It started shortly after he attended school. Like every other child, there were exercises he had to make and problems he should solve. Oh, and how splendid he did there – he filled out the sheets in the matter of minutes while his mates took exceptionally longer to finish them. That day, he had got attention for the first time: His teacher, a young woman, had petted his shoulder and said she was very amazed by his skills and that his parent must be proud of him.

And proud they were.

For the first time in his short life, his parents focused on him. His mother smiled gently while whispering words of appreciation while his father nodded at him in respect. It wasn't love they showed him, just pride, but it was all Sasuke could get and everything he had.

The older he grew, the more addicted he became to pride. He simply needed it – the compliments from his parents and their attention. Only when he did exceptionally good did he see those looks on their faces, and so Sasuke pushed himself to be constantly the best – which wasn't all too difficult.

In fact, Sasuke got the feeling he was simply  _ too good _ ; no matter how much his classmates struggled, they could never keep up his pace. He was the fastest, most intelligent, skilled, and effective of them all. They could try all they wanted, but they would never reach his level – never in the whole of their life. He was the genius among the imbeciles, the seer among the blind. He was Sasuke Uchiha.

Once he hit puberty and hormones penetrated his body, things changed again for him. New needs grew, needs he had the urge voicing but couldn't. Grown seeking pride, Sasuke got used to impress everyone around with every single move he made – one of those was how he dealt with his problems on his very own, never consulting anybody else. Not that it would have helped; after all, he was the best among the best, so another person would hardly help if he didn't find a solution himself. And actually, that was the reason for his misery:

No matter how much he searched, nobody was enough for him. None he met was worth standing next to him and earning his affection. Not that there weren't people courting him. In fact, he was the most desired teen in his school – which itself made Sasuke's body shiver with delight – and seriously, if he was in their same situation, he probably wouldn't act any different. He  _ was _ the most desirable being in the closer environment; it was natural for them to get enticed by his attractive appearance, the recently deep and rich voice, and not to mention his superb skills and wealth. Just as good as a dream, with the difference Sasuke was even  _ better _ since he was real.

He could have had every single of them – and truth be told, once in a while he gave in when the crème de la crème crossed his path – but there was nobody who fulfilled what he referred to as standard. Disappointing, but the truth. Being the best had some flaws, too.

After leaving school, Sasuke had to figure out another way to prove himself. By then he had developed a perverse grade of narcissism and the unbreakable will to  _ remain _ on top of the hierarchy. People were supposed to pay attention to only him – and that required being the most successful, the most beloved, the  _ best _ of them all.

Too bad for his father.

It wasn't like Sasuke enjoyed the thought of overrunning his father's business. After all, he had build it from scratch over many years, providing enough wealth for them to live the life they had. But the problem was that Sasuke simply couldn't stand the idea to be below someone else. He couldn't bear watching everyone turn their attention to somebody else, leaving him back like when he was still so little – so unloved and lonely. He may have learned to love himself over the harsh years, but it was true torture standing behind others. And to keep what he had – his pride and the attention which came along with it – he didn't mind crushing down the large business of his father.

A couple of years later Sasuke's company, which he ran secretly, bought out his father's one. Having a weak heart and being a little older already, the man suffered a heart attack shortly after.

Sasuke had been sorry that day, mostly since his mother had sobbed horribly at the funeral, but his father should have know better. While he stared down at the dark coffin, Sasuke silently explained himself, telling his father he, above all people, should have understood the darkness which drove Sasuke to do what he did. The pride had always been an issue in their bloodline, the darkness so powerful even his mother – that gentle, warm woman who married into the family – had been affected by it over the years. She, too, was proud of the Uchiha, seeing everyone else as something less, beings under their standard. The pride was their ever-present flaw and, deep down, Sasuke knew his father only suffered the heart attack because he had to watch his company land in the hands of somebody else, his high being defeated by someone who was better than him.

Probably, Sasuke would end up like him one day – the shock of his pride getting crushed too much for him to keep living.

But it would still take long for that time to come.

Soon after their father's passing away, Itachi – the son who was originally named to take over the company – unexpectedly retired. Instead, he moved on to nameless branches and developed niche products. At first Sasuke thought he moved to another sector so he could be proud of himself, like he created something from scratch like their father did but in branches the Uchiha had never known of before. But soon enough Sasuke saw through the act.

Itachi was afraid – because he knew he could never reach Sasuke, and if he kept walking on the path he was on he would end up like their father.

It was more than fine with Sasuke anyhow. That way he could gain even more attention and pride. Not only was he the tragic son who lost his father and took over his left company with grief, he also expanded the company quickly and tripled the turnover within one year. His mother had been so proud of him she had cried.

Today, Sasuke stepped over to the large windows behind his desk and looked down the thirty floor high building. From up there, the people crossing the streets looked like tiny insects. Maybe that was a fitting description for them – little worker bees who only managed to act under his command, otherwise flying around aimlessly and without a goal in life. They were unable to live on their own, depending on the lead of their queen or otherwise starving to death.

Or, in Sasuke's case, their king.

He felt very much like a king, in the furthest sense. He was the reason all the little worker bees in his hive had work, an income, and a general assignation in life. Sasuke was the one giving them all they needed and they paid back with their affection and gratitude. As their king, their emperor in the large business, they all knew how much they depended on him. He was on the very top, people stopping their conversations when he passed by and turn their full focus on him. He was the center of their miserable life and though Sasuke didn't entrust them to ever reach his level, he was also painfully aware he could never run the entire business on his own. As painful as it was, somebody had to do the minor works such as answering the phone and the filing. He couldn't possibly waste his precious time with such low-class work.

It was getting late and while Sasuke waited for his next meeting to show up, he started thinking – reflecting. Reflecting about his sick, twisted life and what came along with it.

While getting older and wiser, Sasuke thought about the meaning of pride for himself. Of course, the Uchiha had always been referred to as “a proud bloodline”. A pretty way to describe their obsession with the exceptionally big narcissism and drive to stand above everyone else. In fact, it was sick and wrong how ready they were to cross lines just to have other people's attention and to protect their pride. Hell, Sasuke was the reason for his father's death to begin with and had yet the nerve to bury him with his own hands.

But, as insane and mentally sick as they were, Uchiha always did great things. They often had a career as extreme geniuses with doubtful methods, however successful at whatever they did. And if one Uchiha failed to success in a topic, they usually didn't live long enough to suffer from the fail. It was wrong, on many levels, how ruthless Sasuke could be and how addicted he was to the feeling of pride. In some cases, he even broke the law to get what he wanted – to keep bathing in the looks the people gave him, full of longing and desire along with anger and hate. What they all had in common was the drive for their feelings being the awareness they could never reach as much as a step under the level Sasuke was, their king always being present while untouchable for them.

Probably it was an unhealthy attitude. Getting so absorbed and consumed by pride was dangerous, especially since it made one so insensitive to when to stop. To Sasuke, it was never enough – and would never be enough. When he entered a room, he had to receive all the attention in there, which made his pride swell even harder. A viscous cycle which turned him into an attention whore all the while he enjoyed every second of it. He loved the way they bowed under him, how he could so easily destruct their entire life with nothing but a wink of his hand. He loved the way he smirked at them when they crawled around by his feet, those naïve little worker bees, and he felt excited shivers run down his spine when he saw their fists shake with need to act while being painfully aware it would be no use.

Sasuke always won – their king remained the ruler of their miserable, simple life to the very end.

And who dared standing up against him and insolently reached up to his level was crushed down mercilessly.

The sun had set and the lights of the buildings danced through the night by the time a loud knocking reached Sasuke's ears.

“Come in,” he ordered, finally turning away from the view from his window and facing the door. He watched it open and letting a man around his age in.

As soon as the other male saw him, he flashed a bright smile into his direction. “Sorry it took so long, boss!” he replied while closing the door behind himself. “I got caught up in a conversation and I swear, she won't let me leave at all.”

Sasuke tilted his head a little, his eyes narrowing down on the man standing in his office.

Naruto Uzumaki.

The young man had started working in his company a little over half a year before – and yet he had already drawn exceptionally much attention among the employees. He was a brilliant business man with a good instinct and a charming nature; the most stubborn customer would melt when he dealt with them, signing whatever contract he held out in that moment. A valuable worker the company would benefit from.

Sasuke didn't even feel like answering the comment, instead moving to the very core of the meeting.

“Mr. Uzumaki,” he called, his arms crossing behind his back while he closely studied the man standing on the other end of the room. “What is your goal?”

“My goal, Sir?” Naruto repeated, unable to cover his confusion. The man was so disgustingly easy to read, his emotions so clear on his features. Perhaps that was what made him so charismatic, along everything else.

“Your purpose. Why would you work so hard and spent so much time in the company?” Sasuke inquired, his eyes sharp as he read every single motion Naruto made.

Shifting his weight, the man with the unusually blond hair fell silent for a moment. “Can I speak openly, Sir?” he asked, his blue eyes searching for Sasuke's. He looked so unusual, so exotic, drawing so much attention...

Figuring it wouldn't matter the outcome of the meeting,Sasuke gave a nod. He had already planned out the evening, neatly, and this pointless conversation served only to feed his personal curiosity and ego. When he knew Naruto's reasons, it would be so much sweeter thinking about all the reasons why he would never be equal to him.

Naruto breathed in loudly, as if that helped him calming his nerves. “You know... I just thought that, well, somehow... you look so tensed all the time,” he reasoned.

Seeing he had stopped there, Sasuke lifted a delicate eyebrow, implying interest. It was as well planned as his other moves for the night.

“I don't know why since I don't know much about you as a total, but like... You always stay so long at the company and never hang out with other people. I thought, well...” Naruto paused, seemingly ordering his thoughts for a moment. “I thought that if I work hard enough, you'd eventually notice my skills and maybe...”

“Maybe what?” Sasuke asked while stepping around his desk. He felt he was getting Naruto where he wanted – just a little more, a slight  _ push _ ...

“Maybe you'd promote me,” Naruto blabbed out, quickly adding, “Not that I want your company or anything! I just thought, if you passed some of that huge responsibility to someone else, you'd have less weight on your shoulders.” He offered a gentle, genuine smile to Sasuke. “I think you'd benefit from a substitute who got your back. And I thought that, maybe, I could be the one you'd entrust with such a big thing.”

“You barely started half a year ago and already you demand to be the vice?” Sasuke asked, putting distrust into his voice. God, he loved how easily and skilled he could play people, making them act much like a puppet which strings he pulled.

“No,” Naruto replied, calmly. “I'd like to be your friend. Somebody you could trust – because I think that's very important in life.” Again he smiled, larger that time. Like he truly wanted to be a friend to Sasuke and help him bear with all the things which pushed down so heavily onto his shoulders.

For a moment Sasuke studied him closely, seeing the pureness in those blue eyes. There was not a hint of malicious in them. Naruto truly wanted to be a friend to him, more than anything.

Chuckling lowly he shook his head before sighing, “By threatening to take over my company you don't really show much intention to be a friend.” Naruto stiffened visibly at the words, his lips pressing so tightly together his mouth became a straight line.

“Going out for an after-work drink – that's a more appropriate way,” he smirked and immediately Naruto's tension disappeared.

“That's cool with me!” he grinned, shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants. “So, what about now? My treat.”

Walking closer to him and already feeling shivers run down his spine, Sasuke replied, “Of course it is, to make up for your imbecilic idea from before.”

So close, Naruto gave him a playful shove – a touch quite familiar for the fact they had spoken so openly for the first time together for the whole of five minutes – as he laughed, “Hey, you don't insult your new best friends like that, bastard!”

They silently walked out to the empty corridor. The light above their heads was the last one burning as Sasuke pushed the button of the elevators, seemingly calling it for them.

Not really paying much attention, Naruto crossed his hands behind his head, talking something about which drinks Sasuke might like and what his own favorite color was. Oh, and he mentioned how thankful he was for them going out like that and spending some time together.

Out of the blue however, Sasuke jerked his body around and grasped Naruto's jacket with both hands. Taken off guard, Naruto could only gasp while Sasuke jerked him around, slamming him back-first against the doors of the elevator.

Groaning in pain, Naruto growled, “The fuck was that?! Are you fucking cra-”

He cut himself off in mid-sentence, his eyes going wide when Sasuke pushed up flush against him. So startled his hands pressed against the cold surface of the doors, his heart beating frantically against Sasuke's chest.

“What... what are you...?” Naruto murmured, sighing relaxed when Sasuke ground against him momentarily, his breath hitting the side of Naruto's neck since they were so close to each other.

“You like this, don't you...?” Sasuke asked while he kept forcing the body against the cold doors. “Isn't this what you truly dreamed of, Naruto? Since the moment you walked into this building and saw me?” His body started shaking, driving more weak noises from Naruto. Sasuke felt the trembling, sweaty hands rest on his hips.

“Y-yes...” Naruto lowly confessed, a heated groan leaving his lips.

“Of course you did... everyone does,” Sasuke whispered into his ear, watching the Adam's Apple jump strongly as his voice took its toll on Naruto's body.

“But you have to be careful with me; I can't say I like people who try reaching up to my level,” Sasuke added before pushing ever so slightly away. He smirked evilly when the doors began opening behind Naruto's back, but instead of the familiar interior of the elevator all Sasuke saw was the dark room full of cables and pipes of the shaft. If he hadn't held Naruto with his hands, the man would have immediately tilted backwards and fallen down all the thirty floors, his body smashing against the metal and concrete at the bottom.

“Rather, I like them looking up at me from the very bottom – knowing I'd always stand unreachable far above them,” he added.

And then he pushed Naruto gently backwards, right into the shaft.

The look of horror he saw on his features was burned into Sasuke's memory – the way the blue, slightly hazy eyes got wide with fear, the way the mouth opened in confusion, how the hands reached desperately out to grab a secure hold.

The thought that the last thing Naruto saw in his moments of life was Sasuke staying far above while he sped downwards, his scream echoing through the shaft, made Sasuke's body quiver with delight. The moment somebody called for help and the police came to investigate, Sasuke would deny he knew the elevator was broken all along and insist he was taken by the tragic accident just like everyone else.

  
  


Sasuke had no need for friendship or love – all he needed in his life was his dreadful pride.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I'm pretty proud of this One-Shot, in a good way :D  
> As mentioned in the summary, it was part of a small challange a friend ran in her club over at another webside.   
> Since the deadly sins are the reason why someone would kill someone else, I decided on this setting and scenery.   
> Pride can be a flaw and highly dangerous; sometimes, this emotion brings me into some issues as well (though nobody died yet lol). 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little piece. It suits into the stuff and themes I usually write better, sooo...   
> Also since I started posting 'the cheesiest cheese that ever cheesed' AKA My Beloved Naruto again, I figured it was time I showed potentially new fans my true side ;D 
> 
> Regards,  
> -T


End file.
